An electric motor is used for various purposes, and generates heat due to Joule heating of a coil included in a stator, and eddy current loss and hysteresis loss of a rotor core. In order to cool the electric motor, for example, a technique of cooling the electric motor using a cooling medium such as oil is proposed (Patent Literature 1).